Primeira Morte
by The.Lady.Of.Many.Names
Summary: Antes de sair de casa, Sirius se lembra da primeira vez que se sentiu impuro. Fic pra I Challenge Família Black do Marauder s Map. Reescrita! 3  Lugar.


Agora sim!

.

Escrita pra **I Challenge Família Black** mestrada pela diva **Tainara Black **no** Marauder´s Map**! Primeira chall que participo, então qualquer deslize, relevem...kk

Itens (que _tentei_ utilizar):

_- o Toujours Pur (hino, poema etc que seja o lema dos Black)_  
_bônus: se o Sirius ou a Andromeda o declamarem._

_- 1ª vez (sim, sexo)_  
_bônus: se não for uma boa experiência_

_- Sirius/Bellatrix_

_- Lembrar de alguma coisa do passado a partir de uma má sensação do presente_

_._

**Alertas: NC-17 e poesia ruim.**

* * *

.

O ouro da tapeçaria reluzia perante a fraca luz da varinha, parecia ser a única coisa com vida naquela mansão. Gerações e gerações representadas por nomes e datas em rebuscados arabescos e eventuais pontos negros sujando a visão, as ovelhas negras. O jovem riu alto, tal qual um maníaco. Eram todos doentes mentais! A mania de sangue puro, que os levava a casarem-se somente com determinadas pessoas e até mesmo entre primos – sabe-se lá se até mesmo irmãos se juntaram num passado remoto - aquilo sim devia ter afetado o sangue, e agora somente loucos carregavam o nome Black. Loucos como ele.

Tomou mais um longo gole do líquido verde e amargo que havia na garrafa que ele afanou do porão. O corpo já estava tomado de torpor alcoólico, e quando ele se levantou com dificuldade, a sala começou a girar na sua visão. Em passos trôpegos se aproximou da tapeçaria que dançava em sua mente, e por alguns momentos ele teve a impressão de que alguns daqueles nomes riam da situação deplorável dele. Procurou o nome da prima, e ele surgiu, entrando e saindo do foco, rindo-se dele também. Até ela virara as costas para ele e agora soltava aquele riso maldoso, insano, a voz maldita ressoando, aqueles lábios demoníacos se abrindo contra ele.

Há alguns anos atrás, aqueles lábios demoníacos se abriram para ele, tomaram sua boca e levaram consigo o último sopro de dignidade que ainda tinha. Eles estavam no meio de uma discussão imbecil, onde ela perdera a cabeça e levantara a voz odiosa, ele não se segurou e acabaram se engalfinhando como crianças no chão daquela mesma sala. Uma confusão de cabelos igualmente negros e corpos de pele igualmente brancas, os dois jovens membros mais belos da família rolando um sobre o outro no tapete, tombando nos móveis e fazendo retratos, jarros e flores caírem ao redor. Em algum momento a feia fúria tornou-se algo de aparência muito mais desejável, sensações tão involuntárias como as causada pela bebida do presente.

Fora ela que tomara a iniciativa, se é que ele tinha condições de acusar alguém. Ela sempre pareceu conter dentro de si o fogo que tudo iniciava, a qualquer atrito, e naquele momento bater e faiscar com ela gerava uma deliciosa corrente de excitação em seu corpo. Os lábios carmim tomaram os seus com fúria, a língua que antes gritava injúrias adentrou sua boca de forma atrevida, enquanto o corpo prendeu-o contra o chão. Como ele poderia resistir ao calor que ela emanava? Agarrou seus seios com ferocidade, lembrando que em seus sonhos mais loucos eram eles que o garoto mais cobiçava, fartos, escapando-lhe por entre os dedos - a carne que ele sabia, por espiá-la, que era branca e fina por sob o tecido das vestes, de mamilos rosados, que ironicamente lembravam botões de flores antes de desabrochar. Ela, que já havia desabrochado há tanto, agarrou-o pela cintura, afundando ainda mais a língua em sua boca, parecendo mais excitada sentindo a prova do que causava ao primo entre as pernas.

Despiram um ao outro com rapidez, sem deixar que aqueles momentos apagassem o fogo ou dessem vazão à racionalidade, pois se pensassem no que estavam fazendo, desistiriam. Ela era a mais velha, a experiente, seu corpo conhecia os caminhos a percorrer, enquanto ele não passava de um pirralho virgem subjugado ao seu desejo. No entanto ela não pareceu se importar com quem ele era, e com paixão apertava-lhe a carne dos ombros definidos, mordia-lhe o peito de ralos pêlos, descia-lhe o tórax com a língua úmida até percorrer o caminho bem definido que ligava o umbigo ao sexo rijo, preparado para o que quer que ela desejasse fazer – e o que ela fez foi colocá-lo dentro da boca quente, lábios carmim, injúrias demoníacas, risos insanos...

Ele perdeu o controle de si em gemidos sôfregos e roucos, quebrando o silêncio da casa praticamente deserta, o peito arfando de prazer enquanto ela regozijava-se em observar o fruto de seu empenho. O gosto do primo intocado se tornando o gosto de sua própria saliva: ela lavava-o de si para torná-lo seu. Com naturalidade subiu pelo corpo dele, sentando-se em seu colo, encaixando-o todo dentro dela. Os olhos negros fitaram o cinza glacial dos do primo antes de se fecharem, e tal qual uma amazona ela passou a cavalgar. Ele apertou os quadris dela entre as mãos na falsa ilusão de comandá-la, porém era ela que, intrépida e quase hostil, controlava os próprios movimentos, parecendo agora importar-se apenas com o próprio prazer.

A profusão de sensações – senti-la por dentro úmida e escorregadia; vê-la tão livre sobre ele com os seios a balançar de acordo com a força dos movimentos; as feições adornadas por mechas de cabelos negros rebelados; ouvi-la gemer sem medir a altura da própria voz – deixava-o estranhamente angustiado, como se ele não pudesse abarcar tudo aquilo ao mesmo tempo. Na medida em que aquela angústia aumentava, aumentavam também o volume da voz da prima e suas expressões, sempre tão espontâneas e sinceras, o faziam perceber que talvez ela sentisse o mesmo, porém com muito mais prazer. Quando chegou ao ápice do tormento, ele fechou os olhos e deixou-se esvair dentro dela, puxando-a pelos quadris com força para que parasse ali, grudada nele, enquanto sofria da pequena morte pela primeira vez. Depois dela veio uma leveza infinita. Depois da leveza, veio a consciência.

E a consciência o fez tirá-la de cima de si de forma quase violenta, pois finalmente havia retomado o controle e odiou-se profundamente por ter se sujeitado ao papel de menino ingênuo perante ela que agora ria. Diaba, só fazia rir em sua mente, ecoando aquela voz desdenhosa, abrindo aqueles lábios vermelhos e pecaminosos para zombar dele. Com a mão tocou no resíduo impuro que ainda gotejava de si mesmo, teve nojo de si, dela, de toda a situação. Levantou-se, juntou as roupas o mais rápido que pôde e deixou-a sozinha amaldiçoando-o, pois ele fazia o mesmo aos resmungos. Voltara a ser o adolescente de sempre, e ela a sua estranha antagonista.

Naquela noite, os que não estavam ausentes cuidando de seus negócios escusos, estavam a sós cuidando da própria vida. Ninguém teria interesse o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de sexo que pairava na sala e tampouco ouviria quando, há tantas horas da madrugada, num último ato de sordidez, a mulher pálida e lânguida ultrapassara a porta de seu quarto e se jogara sobre sua cama. Ela não precisava sequer olhar para ele para saber que estava acordado, afundado em pensamentos sobre o que acontecera. Ainda assim ele fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir.

- Sabe, Sirius... - ela murmurara ao passar o braço por sobre o corpo dele, envolvendo-o - Apesar da sua mania estranha de compactuar com os impuros e detestar o próprio sangue, você tem algo que somente os Black legítimos podem ter.

Ela esperava que ele se revelasse desperto e a questionasse, mas não faria isso. Não daria nenhum gosto, nem de sua mentira, nem de sua curiosidade para ela - pro inferno com o que quer que os Black tivessem que ele pudesse carregar no sangue. Deixaria tudo para trás, um dia. A despeito do contínuo fingimento dele, a voz arrastada da prima prosseguiu:

- É como diz o nosso hino: somos filhos do fogo primevo, descendentes dos deuses que brilham no céu e tão apaixonados quanto eles. Você tem fogo, Sirius, tem paixão. Espero que saiba utiliza-los para o propósito correto agora que te fiz homem.

Ele forçou um ronco e remexeu-se aparentemente alheio ao abraço dela: era a melhor resposta que tinha para aquele tipo de bobagem que ela insistia em lhe falar. Então, do nada, ela se acomodou e relaxou ao seu lado, odiosamente pretendendo passar o resto da noite ali. Se não teimasse no próprio sono falso - e se não fosse tão arriscado se engalfinhar com ela novamente - colocaria ela para fora aos socos e pontapés. Porém para convencê-la de sua indiferença, aceitou o preço de dormir com a prima. Ela enroscou os longos dedos em seus rebeldes cabelos de fios grossos e negros e passou a declamar baixinho, a voz arrastando-se mais ainda, como um veludo em seus ouvidos:

_Filhos diletos somos, dos deuses primeiros a arquitetar_

_O universo com a sua magnífica miríade elementar._

_De seus corações, o fogo supremo da magia a palpitar_

_É o sangue que esquenta as nossas veias,_

_Nossa herança familiar._

A voz de Bellatrix forte dentro de si, aquele hino detestável brotando de seu peito como se carregado de magia negra, trabalho das trevas. A mão cerrada socava o nome dela na tapeçaria, a grossa trama marcando em vermelho os ornamentos na pele conforme ele aumentava a intensidade dos golpes. Em sua cabeça socava o rosto daquela mulher demoníaca, enquanto voltava ao presente sem conseguir conter a própria voz juntando-se à dela, completando a infeliz poesia:

_Destinados às estrelas, soberanos no negro céu a brilhar_

_Que todos os Black possam ao lado dos deuses habitar_

_Sempre puros permaneçam, sempre puros a exultar_

_A divina glória mágica que nos alteia,_

_Sobre a sujeira a se vergar._

Aquele seria o dia em que deixaria tudo aquilo para trás. O hino não passava de um memento amargo, a lembrança da primeira vez em que se sentira de fato impuro - uma sensação causada por alguém do próprio sangue e coroada com aquelas palavras. Pois não havia nada de bom nas heranças que aquela família lhe deixaria. Com exceção de Alphard e Andrômeda, que tinham alguma consciência apesar de ainda não terem se libertado, tudo que carregava aquela desgraça de ser um dos Black era essencialmente mal e insano. Todas as faces que ele esmurrava ainda, nos ramos que, daquela perspectiva, pareciam partir de uma imensa árvore, aqueles que não haviam ainda virado pontos negros: todos eles mereciam queimar no inferno ao invés de subir aos céus. Sirius arrumaria suas coisas assim que ficasse sóbrio, e partiria para o teto de uma família de verdade, aquela que ele escolhera.

De repente seu braço não mais respondeu a sua vontade, e a voz cessou ao sentir que uma mão segurava-o vigorosamente, impedindo-o de prosseguir em sua fúria descabida. Olhou para cima, e deparou-se com um duplo do irmão... Não, era só um, era apenas Regulus que o olhava assustado, porém decidido a não deixar ele ali naquele estado deplorável. Quando percebeu que Sirius havia acalmado, mesmo que somente pela surpresa de vê-lo ali, o mais novo pegou a garrafa e analisou o seu conteúdo, que estava em parte vertido e havia tingido o chão de verde. O que quer que fosse, deixara o irmão louco, socando a parede, sujando a tapeçaria e falando coisas sem sentido, ou seja, era alcoólico, potencialmente alucinógeno e, se tivesse sido roubado do porão, causar-lhe-ia grandes problemas. Nada que havia engarrafado no velho porão era inocente.

- Oras seu idiota... Mamãe e papai iriam te matar se vissem isso... – ele murmurou mais para si do que para Sirius, que parecia estar encerrado em alguma outra visão e agora fitava o vazio em silêncio.

Encaixou o ombro dele em seu próprio, levantando-o do chão com alguma dificuldade, pois a letargia fazia-o pesar o dobro do que realmente pesava. Teria de encontrar uma poção para deixá-lo sóbrio. O dia já estava amanhecendo - o dia do casamento da prima mais velha com o primogênito dos Lestrange - e seria uma tragédia se Sirius se apresentasse daquela forma. Pior ainda do que se ele não se apresentasse, o que se passou como uma probabilidade muito alta na cabeça de Regulus. Mas tentaria o esforço, a saúde da mãe não era mais a mesma e não queria que o inconseqüente irmão a fizesse piorar.

- Monstro! – chamou com dificuldade, ao que o elfo doméstico atendeu prontamente – Dê um jeito nessa bagunça antes que meus pais acordem e depois me ajude a encontrar uma poção pra essa bebedeira... Temos que cuidar dele discretamente, tudo bem? - lançou um olhar cúmplice ao elfo, que balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa.

- Sim, jovem senhor Black!

O elfo ficou observando Regulus se retirar da sala e tentar subir as escadas completamente sem jeito com aquele peso morto aos ombros. Muitos pensamentos se passavam pela cabeça dele, porém como era somente um servo e devia ser apenas obediente. Sua opinião não importava, ele sequer deveria tê-la. Calou-se e começou a fazer o seu trabalho.


End file.
